


Aoiha

by blueberrymochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Bass - Freeform, Comedy, Cute, Drums, Fanfic, Fluff, Funny, Guitar, M/M, Other, Seijoh - Freeform, a lot of randomly chosen songs, idk what i'm doing anymore, kinda angsty, tagging is hard, vocals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymochi/pseuds/blueberrymochi
Summary: Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Oikawa met in their first year of high-school; it wasn't until a few months of knowing each other that they found out that they could all play instruments similar to a rock band. Tooru could sing, Hiro could play the guitar, Issei could play the bass and Hajime could play the drums. They all decided to form a band together and within two years they had already gotten record labels with numerous companies and had even gone on tour. It wasn't until a new band began to gain popularity and cause Iwaizumi, also their song writer, to choke up and lose motivation.
Relationships: IwaOi, Possible iwaoi, matsuhana, possible Hanamatsu
Kudos: 2





	Aoiha

**Author's Note:**

> Hilloooo I hope you enjoy this new fanfic I'm writing, for once it's not a one shot like holy moly. Fr though I'm really proud of this and what I have planned so please, don't be mean.

* * *

Oikawa sprinted down the road , he had barely even put his shoes on before leaving the house . The pianist never thought he could run so fast as he nearly tripped over his own feet . He was visibly showing his excitement mixed with disbelief as he continued to run , making sure not to hurt his knee in the process . His eyes sparkled as he thought about what had happened just moments before .

* * *

Tooru had been sitting on the couch in his parents home , just scrolling through a few different apps before he got an email , from Seijoh Productions ; asking to create a record deal with his band Aoiha . Of course he thought it was a prank at first , but once he had realised it was real he didn't even respond before yelling it to his parents and rushing out the door.

* * *

Once he finally got to his destination ; a very tall apartment building, he clicked on the button around a million times . When the bell played to show that the door was open played , the brunette pushed the door open and sprinted up the stairs to the third floor . It was shocking that he still had energy at that point .

The second he got to the correct room number he banged on the door over and over , he was so excited he couldn't take it anymore . That was when the hardened dark wooded door opened to reveal a rather sleepy Iwaizumi behind it . The drummer scratched his stomach underneath his sleeveless t-shirt and looked at Tooru as if he was insane.

“ Shittykawa,,,? What the hell are you doing here,,? And before you say it I only let you in 'cause I know you'd whine about it in practice so you better have a good reason to come banging at my door at,, wait what time is it,, ”

He smiled at his childhood friend , his excitement showing once more . It was only nine in the evening so it wasn't necessarily late , Tooru normally stayed up til two in the morning so he wasn't really effected by the time .

“IWA-CHA- ”

“Be quite dumbass, you're gonna bother the whole building ”

The lighter brown haired teen winced when the smaller male whacked him on the top of the head . Though he did what he was told, as surprising as that is, and turned his volume down a bit . Of course not before he glared at him .

“ You'll never guess who just send me an email”

* * *

Two years later.

“Thank you all for joining us on this very lively evening, we couldn't have picked better fans to support us for the last two years. We appreciate you all for being their and a special thanks to everyone who was there since day one”

The crowd cheered as Oikawa spoke, Hanamaki and Matsukawa just quietly listened whilst Iwaizumi sat their impatiently as he wanted to go home. Before the brunette had a chance to speak again, Hajime interrupted him.

“Yeah we appreciate you all and we thank you for being here”

Everyone seemed to errupt into laughter as Tooru looked puzzled, Iwa never spoke up during concerts so he was very surprised to say the least. His eyes, which heavily reminded many of chocolate, shinned bright with excitement as he turned to the drummer. 

“Awwwww Iwa-chaaaan!!”

In that moment he made it look as if he was going to run towards his childhood friend, of course he was only attempting to mess with him. And it worked. 

“No, no Kusokawa get away from me”

Whilst the two began to bicker, Mattsun and Makki stepped forwards and did their own thanks to try and cover up the fact that their bandmates were arguing.

“Arigato all of for coming to celebrate two well spent years, and we can't wait to see you at our next anniversary”

Whilst Takahiro spoke he put a hand through his pink tinted brown hair before giving the crowd a peace sign. Mattsun waved as the four of them bowed one last time before walking off together.

Around twenty minutes later they had all changed and gotten into their limousine. Iwaizumi grumbled as Tooru stared bullets into the side of his head. Mattsun and Makki poured fizzy drink combinations with energy drinks like what they used to have when they'd stay up for hours in Issei's cellar(/basement).

“Cmon guys enjoy yourselves we haven't been able to get a breakkk”

Mattsun teased, though it had been a few days since they actually got to hang out. Makki sipped his concoction that definitely wasn't in anyway healthy as he nodded. Of course Oikawa agreed almost instantly and took his drink.

“Iwa, you too”

Iwaizumi glared at them for a moment before finally giving in and taking the beverage with a small smile. He listened to the other three chatting away while leaning back and relaxing.

“Cheers to two whole ass years with you idiots” 

“Cheers!” 

“heh cheers”

“Yeah yeah cheers”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand all done! Next chapter should be out later this week or early next week so again, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
